gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Kami
Kami is a famous character made by TheInvertedShadow. she is a cute and beautiful girl that loves her lover, Dick Sandvich. And she has alot of friends that likes to take care of her and her guardien, Inner Heart Kami. She does have some enimes such as Vagineer, and Saxton Hale. She also has an enimey from the past but now she is an ally, Gothic Kami/Shadow Kami. Shadow kami used to posses here is the past but then she doesent. Backstory In the Team Fortress 2 universe in 2fort there was a meeting room that had been opend lots of Soldiers had lined up to watch the experiment, Kami was on the stage on a operating table and she was beside an Engineer and a Sniper-Bot. And then the experiment had gone wrong everyone watched in horror except Engineer and Sniper-Bot. Kami had been split into two seperate pesonalities normal Kami and Shadow Kami. Shadow Kami went into a blind rage and started to annihalate the Red team. However RED Team managed to trap her. But a Blue Spy Saved her. But at the time after Spy Krueger died, he became a bloodthirsty and violent mercenary. and at the time when she was at her Dick Sandvich's House, She was an ally now. Normal Kami was left for dead after the incident until she ran into Dick Sandvich. They fell in love and Dick Sandvich took her in to live with him. Abilities #When an evil Gmod Monster was too strong for here she can use a giant pink or red energy ball that can kills them instantly #A sword that she can use to cut an enimes head off. #Power scream #transform into Christian Brutal Kami, Shadow Kami, and InnerHeart Kami. #She can also drain Ubercharge from evil Gmod Monsters. #Doesent die like Innerheart told her Themes kami's theme: here shadow kami's theme: here innerheart kami's theme: here cyber kami's theme: here Variations *Shadow Kami: A gothic version of Kami. *InnerHeart Kami: A Gaurdien of Kami. *Spyane Kami: A Spyane version of Kami. *Cyber Kami: A cyborg version of Kami. Status happily alive Friends Ass Pancakes Major Scout Guy CyborScout Cheese Scout bonk pancakes Pancake Man Lawful Goof MilkScout IceCream Scout Anime Scout Hippo Scout Magic Mann Scombine Scoutit RubberFruit Ainis Cupcake Soldine Jane Doe Edo Soldier Karma Soldier Private Funnyman "Glitch" Aran Solgineer Mr Crocket DemoClan The Agreeable Soldier Painis Cupcake Scuttlebucket The BLUs Brothers Kennyro McPyrick Professor Pyrowise Wrestler Heavy and Madame P. bob and bob dennis seeman Drunk Monk orangeman Gentlemanly Demo Deemomeeng SoupCock Porkpie Fratman Crazy Machine Paintraingineer OluapPlayer's TF2sona Kickass Engineer Ninjineer Robot Engie EnGeR Cyborneer Blockgineer Staregineer Spengineer Dr. Noooo Johann Van Windhoek Medizard Medlurk Mischievous Medic XanderKage Wrestling Medic ZE AMBULANCE Nnnngh Sniper Spyper Weaselcake Snipe Scott Mundy Crotch Sniper Kabel Sharpskin Karate Sniper Flyper Snipergon Anarchist Sniper SniPiss Spy crab Robo Spy Polite Spy Spy and Spy Ninja Spy Interesting Spy SeaSpy Foes Team Killer Nuclear Scout Scunt FaG Scout Odd Scout Savior XT42 Sodeanator GLaDOSoldier Painis Vagicake Thieving BLU Soldier Soljah Robosol Mutated Burger Tricolor Soldier Coredier Vagipyro Pyre Twitch Cryo Pyrogun Pyrakul CyborPyro Pygas BLU Pyrogun Pygabephurr Captain Demoman Demopan Lord DeGroot Spiritual Demoman BLU Gentlemanly Demo DemoPhantom Voltoman Heavydile Jawvy Staregineer Pencer StarEngineer Engina Porn Cakes Cyborneer BLU Thornaneer RED Vagineer BLU Vagineer GRN Vagineer YLW Vagineer PRL Vagineer ORG Vagineer The Original Vagineer Nightmare Medic Creepy Medic Nemeroth Madic Doc Jarate Sewer Medic MeeM Dr. Schadenfreude CyborMedic Rabic The Doctor Moodic Witch Medic XanderKage Saxton Hale Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:GMod Monsters Category:Superheroes